


The Witch Nextdoor

by Ignalusa101



Series: Hizzie short stories [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope jumps into conclusions, Lizzie reveals a secret, but Hope can’t digest it, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101
Summary: "MG"She slaps his arm to catch his attention"That's her!"She whisper-yells in the poor guy's ear."Her who?You gotta be more specific".Hope sighs"My next door neighbour"She explains,waiting for his reaction.MG's eyes widen when he finally realises who she is talking about"Ohhh,the prostitute!"____Basically Lizzie and Hope are nextdoor neighbours and Hope rushes to assume what Lizzie’s job is but it turns out she was very wrong about it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	The Witch Nextdoor

Slamming the door to her tiny apartment shut,Hope sighs and throws her keys on the little study with a jiggle.She doesn't bother to flick the lights on as she heads straight to the bathroom,throwing her shirt somewhere on the bed in the process.

The cold shower she takes lasts no more than about 10 minutes and she returns to her bedroom which is also the living room and the open kitchen,being delimited by one thin wall that doesn't cross the whole room hence not dividing it into two.The bed is hidden behind the wall which on the other side is full of cabinets.

Having just a towel wrapped around her body,she holds tight on to it,although she is still in the dark so no one can see her through the small windows.The room is only dimly lit by the light coming through the open bathroom door.

She plops herself on the bed and reaches for the pyjamas hidden underneath the pillows.She hears commotion in the hallways of the old block of flats and she is already bracing herself for what's about to come.She knows this sound very well and she isn't a big fan of it.

Her next door neighbour,a tall blonde that she barely gets a glimpse of every now and then,has a quite odd job from what she has gathered.Let's say that from time to time she brings random people home and then comes the noise pollution.It almost always happens in the evening when all Hope wants is some rest after a long day at work.

" _Help me take this off_ "She can hear the woman faintly through the thin wall that divides their apartments.

Groaning,she pulls her pyjama pants up and throws herself on her back on the soft bed.She has her hands on her belly and she stares at the ceiling for a little while.

" _This is gonna hurt,hang in there_ " is followed by a loud thud and Hope can swear she saw the wall moving.

"Unbelievable..."She groans again and extends her arm for the headphones on the nightstand.

" _Now get on your knees and close your eyes.Let me take care of it_ "The blonde's voice echoes through the room.

Given the loudness of her voice,Hope is really wondering whether she is doing it on purpose to piss her off.Fortunately,as long as she blasts music in her headphones,she can't hear anything so she can pretend like her neighbour is not having wild sex technically a few meters away from her.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds and when she flutters them open again,it's already morning.She must've passed out while listening to music.She gets up,feeling a bit stiff after sleeping in the same position for hours.Coffee seems to be the best choice for now so she makes herself a cup and takes a sip from time to time while getting ready for work.

She struggles a bit to lock the door to her apartment.She bent the key a bit one night when she had one too many drinks but she won't admit that she needs to change the door lock.She hears a door opening and closing right after and she can see the blonde with the corner of her eye,doing the same thing as her.

"Morning"Greets the taller girl as she passes by Hope who has finally managed to get the job done.

Hope is taken aback by it but she collects herself immediately and answers back,not wanting to make a bad impression"Good morning to you too"she sounded more confused than she meant to but the blonde is already gone so she is sure she didn't even hear her.

"Table five.Move move move,housewife"The guy with a big afro mocks Hope,giving her a big,bright smile.

Hope squints her eyes and shakes her head at her coworker's antics but she grabs the coffee cup anyway"You're a sexist piece of shit"She mumbles and serves the coffee to an old woman that spends most of her days at the cafe.

Of course she doesn't mean what she just said,MG is just precious and he is far from sexist,in fact he calls himself a feminist all the time and he lives up to that.They met when Hope got the job at the cafe where he was already working and they hit it off.

The bell rings announcing the arrival of a new client and both Hope and MG raise their heads to see where the person is going to sit so they can take their order.Hope's eyes widen when she sees her neighbour taking a seat at a table next to the windows.

"MG"She slaps his arm to catch his attention"That's her!"She whisper-yells in the poor guy's ear.

"Her who?You gotta be more specific".

Hope sighs"My next door neighbour"She explains,waiting for his reaction.

MG's eyes widen when he finally realises who she is talking about"Ohhh,the prostitute!"

Hope covers his mouth with her hand and gives him a deathly glare"Say it louder,I don't think she heard you!"She scolds him and he mouths a 'sorry'.

MG shrugs his shoulders and hands a straw to a little girl standing in front of the counter"Go take her order"He instructs when he notices Hope has no reaction whatsoever.

"Right"She nods and walks up to the blonde.She doesn't need a notepad as she has a very good memory and people usually order either just some type of coffee or a coffee and a muffin.

She clears her throat and puts her hands behind her back,greeting the client with a bright smile "May I take your order?"

The blonde looks up from her phone when she hears Hope's voice and smiles back"Just get me whatever you think tastes good,I'm not picky"

Hope chuckles and nods"Should I add a little treat too?"She asks raising an eyebrow.

The other girl shrugs her shoulders"Surprise me"She winks and goes back to staring at her phone.

Hope's heart skips a beat at the gesture and she turns around almost frozen,looking directly at MG who is laughing at her from behind the counter while cleaning some cups.She gestures to slit his throat and walks past him to the kitchen,not saying a word.

She did analyse the girl a bit while they were talking.She has soft features,very bright and piercing blue eyes and her hair looks extremely soft.It shone beautifully as the sun rays hit the platinum loose curls.She shakes her head making a weird face when she realises what she is doing.

When she's done she puts everything on a platter and delivers it to the girl's table"Here comes your special order"Her voice chimes in and she places down firstly the coffee then the coffee cake slice"Bon appetite".

The blonde puts her phone down and smells the coffee from afar"It smells fantastic,what is it?"She looks up at Hope curiously as she picks up the cup and rushes to take a sip.There is no steam coming out of it and the glass is in fact cold so she doesn't have to worry about burning her tongue"This tastes heavenly"She continues to compliment the product.

Hope smiles"I'm glad you like it.It's called Mazagran.A personal favourite but a lot of people avoid it when they read 'ice cubes' in the menu"She explains as she gestures with the platter in the air"I'll let you enjoy your coffee".

As she is ready to turn around,the girl's words stop her from walking away"Hope,right?"She acts surprised and nods her head.

"How do you know?"

She receives a soft chuckle"Your name tag"The blonde points to Hope's shirt and the shorter girl wants to go smash her head on a wall for being so stupid.

"Right"She smiles awkwardly.

"You're my next door neighbour aren't you?"

Hope doesn't know what to say.She didn't think the girl would be this bold to bring that up,if anything she expected her to never talk about it.Is this a good moment to let her know that sometimes she bothers her?Or would it be too awkward?

Hope snaps herself out of her thoughts and nods to the question"Yes,the one who spends ages trying to close the door"She can't believe she's going into so much unnecessary details.

She receives another soft laugh"I'm Lizzie"The girl extends her arm,waiting for Hope to shake hands which she does immediately"Want to take a seat?"She asks right away.Hope appreciates how direct she is.

Hope shakes her head"I have to politely decline your offer ma'am,I'm on duty"She says in a serious voice,even imitating a salute.

Lizzie giggles and shrugs her shoulders"Lunch break?"she says innocently.

Hope needs to take this opportunity to sit down with her neighbour and talk.She needs to bring up the noises and everything,it may be her only chance to sleep peacefully from now on.Her boss won't mind if she takes a short break and MG can cover for her.

"Alright just for a few minutes because I'm actually tired"She tries to find an excuse as she sits down and places the silver platter in front of her.

Lizzie smiles and nods"Fair enough"She agrees and takes another sip of the coffee"This is really good"she almost moans at the amazing taste and Hope watches carefully every single movement and reaction"So you're working here.That's great"The blonde tries to make conversation.

Hope nods and tilts her head to the right,her elbows are resting on the table as her arms are crossed and she's using them to prop herself"It's a decent job"She admits and wants to slap herself as soon as she realises the pun she just made regarding the other person's job"Do you have a job?"She blurts out.

Lizzie sits back in her chair"Yeah I do but it's only temporary"She shrugs"I'm a lifeguard at the Riverbank Pool.I mean I don't complain that I have nothing to do all they long but the payment isn't that great either,you know"She sighs as she leans forward,copying Hope's position.

Hope nods.She isn't surprised that Lizzie didn't admit what her real or second job is.But she still needs to get the blonde to talk about it so she can _file her complaint_.

"Oh that's a bummer.Maybe I could arrange something for you here like a second job"She bites her lip anxiously.She is praying the girl won't ask her to do so because she barely managed to get the job for herself and a new worker would only mean a smaller salary for Hope and MG.But this is just part of her plan,to make Lizzie admit there is a second job she practices,around nighttime to be more precise.

Lizzie smiles but shakes her head"Hah thank you,that is very nice of you"She praises"But I sort of do have a second job though".

_There we go_

The auburn-haired girl nods and tries to show more interest"That's really interesting.I must say,I kind of sensed this"She admits and receives a questioning look from Lizzie"Oh the walls are pretty thin,you know"She says awkwardly,starting to feel more and more tense as they go.

Lizzie sighs"Oh right.I'm sorry about that.Heard any conversation at all?"She asks almost panicked.

Hope shrugs her shoulders"Not really.More like thuds and a word every now and then"She decides not to reveal everything as the blonde looks more tense than her"Very rarely complete sentences though but that's fine"-lie.

"I apologise.Well,now that it's pretty much all out..."She chews on her bottom lip anxiously and she looks into Hope's eyes"Want me to book you in?"She eventually grins.

Hope's eyes widen involuntarily at the sudden question and she almost chokes on air"I'm sorry,what?"

"Like an appointment.It's totally fine if you don't need it but I could give you some discount"She chuckles.

Hope swallows hard,still in shock after Lizzie's indecent proposal"I think-I think I'll pass"She refuses.

Lizzie nods"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me".

"Hah yeah I surely do"Hope laughs awkwardly and gets up"I gotta get back to work"She makes a few fast steps away.

"You forgot the platter!"Lizzie's voice interrupts her from barging into the kitchen.She runs to grab it and then she goes to look for MG,completely forgetting that she is at work and there are probably some unhappy clients out there.

“Hope!You can't just ditch on me like that"The guy rants as he struggles to wash some dishes"I can't do all the work by myself"He sighs and throws the plate in the sink,drying his hands with a towel and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Sorry"She mutters"But you won't believe what just happened!"She whisper yells as she goes to help the poor guy out.She grabs a platter and starts arranging a few cups of coffee on it"She made me an offer.A sex offer,Milton!"

MG glares at her over his shoulder"One,don't call me that,we've talked about it a million times it won't make you feel better but it will definitely make me sad.And two,what?!"

Hope nods her head continuously.She starts cleaning the kitchen counter,picking up the speed with every passing second"Well we started talking and I took the opportunity to let her know how noisy she's being"She explains,moving her right hand back and forth and then in circles"I don't even know how we got to this but she asked me if I wanted a freaking appointment!"She exclaims exasperated,throwing the towel in the sink along with the dirty dishes.

MG smirks and nudges the short girl"And did you say yes?"He wiggles his eyebrows,grabbing the platter Hope has just arranged.He isn't going to let her go out there given the second hand embarrassment she experienced a few minutes ago.

Hope glares up at him and hits his arm playfully"Of course not!"

"Bummer..."He pretends to be disappointed"Maybe I should go introduce myself,see if I get an offer too"He uses his empty hand's fingers to fix his eyebrows and receives an eye roll from Hope.

"I'm not letting you have sex with my next door neighbour"She states and points to the door,signalling MG that he should go serve the coffees before they lose their clients.

Hope notices they both missed a Frappe that's meant for table 2 so she grabs the cup and deals with the situation herself.It's not like she can hide herself at the back of the cafe for the rest of the time Lizzie's going to be there.

Table 2 is a couple tables away from where the blonde is sitting so Hope has no choice than pass by her in the delivery process.She feels more relaxed when she sees that someone has now joined Lizzie at the table so she's pretty occupied.

As she passes by the table she overhears the conversation Lizzie is having but all she catches is" _That's $150 but I can give you a -10% discount if you get the $180 offer-_ "

Hope's eyes widen once again and she almost trips over and spills the frappe all over herself.She regains her balance and composure quickly enough to avoid a disaster and she grins at the client sat at table 2,hoping that will make up for the long wait and faux-pas. 

"Well you can forget about getting her number"Hope sighs as she joins MG at the front counter.The guy is arranging some straws in a cup,not paying much attention to her"She's too expensive for your barista salary"She mocks him and ruffles his hair,receiving a growl and quick glare.

As her programme comes to an end,Hope finds herself in the hallways of the block she lives on,walking slowly as she feels her legs are going to give up on her soon enough.She is pretty much just dragging her feet at this point,excited about the hot shower she is about to have and then a well deserved sleep.

When she finally reaches the floor she lives on,she puts her hands in her leather jacket's pockets,looking for the crooked key.She finds it just before she steps in front of Lizzie's door and that's when it opens.Hope almost collides with an older woman but she manages to keep them both steady.

"Oh I apologise"The lady gasps and rubs her shoulders to assure she's fine.

Hope shakes her head"No need,it was just an accident"She smiles tiredly,catching a glimpse of Lizzie who is standing behind the woman,shocked by what just happened.

Hope would've never thought that Lizzie was into older women too.Good for her is all she can say,at least she has a wide range out there that she can go for.

The woman thanks Lizzie one more time and leaves as Lizzie stands in the doorway,one hand propped on the doorframe and the other resting lazily in her pant's front pocket.

"You okay there?"She asks the short girl as she sees her struggling once again this time to open the door.A chuckle escapes her lips at the sight of a very frustrated Hope,slightly bent over,being defeated by a key.

Hope groans"Yeah,I got this"She assures and starts thrusting the piece of metal even harder in the door lock"C'mon you piece of shit"She whispers angrily.She can already feel sweat starting to form at the top of her forehead.

Lizzie clears her throat and sighs.She takes a few steps forward until she is standing inches away from Hope"Listen,we need to talk"She says quietly,waiting for Hope's reaction.

Hope only gives her a quick look that looks more like a glare,over her shoulder and immediately returns her attention on the bigger problem that's her door lock"About?"She says in a neutral voice,not irritated but not happy either.

"About what you heard"She says almost sternly,her arms now crossed around her chest.

Hope furrows her eyebrows and she straightens up,turning around to face the taller blonde"Huh?"To be completely fair she is absolutely clueless at the moment,her brain can barely process a joke.

Lizzie sighs once again and lets her arms fall freely on either side of her body"My second job,Hope"She whispers as she gets even closer to the auburn girl,fearing that someone else might overhear their private conversation.

Hope's eyes widen and her mouth forms an 'o' shape"Ohhh right!"She nods her head frantically.She can't believe she is stuck in this position,she'd rather go back in time,never bring it up and hear the loud thuds nightly than have this more than embarrassing conversation right now"Listen,it's fine.And after all,how much did I even hear,really?"

Lizzie isn't buying it and she tilts her head to the side,pulling a 'drop the act' expression"We can't have this conversation here.Come with me"She gestures towards her apartment and opens the door for Hope,inviting her in.

Hope doesn't know what to say so she just stands there,in the middle of what seems to be a living room.She looks around,scanning every detail.She is a bit shocked when she learns that their apartments are quite different.The living room and open kitchen are pretty much the same as hers but then there seems to be an extension to the flat and she counts two doors on the left.She definitely doesn't have two more rooms.

She keeps looking around and the longer she looks at the surroundings,the stranger it gets.She sees herbs scattered all over the place and she hopes it's not drugs.She sees a skull and some odd looking bottles with old tags on them but she can't make out what is written on them.She just assumes Lizzie either loves Halloween or she is into some freaky stuff.

She's snapped out of it when Lizzie clears her throat"So..."She begins but never continues as an awkward silence takes over.

Hope decides to break it and spare both of them of the awkwardness"Hey it's totally fine though,we don't need to talk about it.I support you"She punches the blonde's shoulder playfully and heads towards the door.

"Thanks?I guess?But that's not what I wanted to talk about"Lizzie makes Hope stop in her tracks and turn around again"I need to make sure you won't blow my secret to absolutely anyone"She says softly.

Hope's eyebrows furrow once again and she nods"Alright.You don't have to worry about that.Although it's not even that much of a big deal though"She blurts out"I'm sure there are many others like you out there and I mean as long as it provides money"She shrugs her shoulders.She should really stop talking.

It's Lizzie's eyebrows' turn to furrow now and she looks at Hope as if the girl grew a second head"What are you talking about?Have you met someone else like me before?Are you one?"She almost gasps as her eyes widen.

Hope's jaw drops at the question and she doesn't know what to say.She's totally taken aback so she starts stuttering "W-what?God n-no!Not that it's a bad thing don't get me wrong but wow I could never!I'm not saying that yo-god just make me stop talking"She sighs and shakes her head at her own words.

Lizzie's expression stays the same the whole time.Her head tilted slightly to the right,arms folded around her chest,sceptical look and eyebrows still furrowed"Hope I'm not sure we're on the same wavelength"She confesses"At 3 you say what you think I'm talking about and I say what I am actually talking about"She suggests.

"Deal"Hope agrees"1...2...3!"

Neither of them says anything.

Hope makes a poker face and shakes her head"Well now I'm just disappointed in both of us"She sighs and receives a chuckle"C'mon let's do it"She starts counting again and once she reaches 3 they both finally talk.

"You're a sex worker"Says Hope fast.

"I'm a witch-"Says Lizzie just as fast at the same time as Hope,her eyes widening when she hears the other girl's assumption"What?!"

Hope is just as shocked as Lizzie"I'm sorry you're a what?!"She points at Lizzie,mouth open and her eyes have never been bigger than now.

"A prostitute?!You thought I was a prostitute?!"She asks indignantly.

"You're the one who wants me to believe you're a witch?!"

Lizzie scoffs"I am one!"She whines,annoyed by Hope's disbelief "Ugh I can't believe I revealed my secret to you for nothing"She groans and plops on the khaki couch.

Hope stands there,still not wanting to believe what she just heard.Her mind simply can't process this.Witches aren't a real thing,are they?This is insane.

"But what about the 'get on your knees' and and 'and now I'll do this and that to you' and-"She starts hyperventilating,her voice altering as she is trying to impersonate the blonde.

Lizzie raises an eyebrow at her,finding it somehow amusing how Hope is having a slight meltdown"Rituals.I do them both with humans and supernatural beings"She explains nonchalantly,sitting back in her couch and crossing her legs.

Hope's dumbfounded by the statement"Rituals?"She asks softly,her eyes sparkling.She looks like a little kid listening to those flamboyant fairytales about the existence of magical creatures.The ones you start realising are an absolute lie as you grow older.But are they?

Lizzie nods"Humans mainly come to me when they upset a spirit or they want to know their fate.Although the second one is very dangerous to play with.Once they know their destiny many of them try to change it.I always warn them about how death can't be cheated but to no avail.Humans do what they know best"She trails her fingers up and down her legs,her eyes following them"I also do exorcism but that's pricey you know"she raises an eyebrow and looks up at Hope with a serious face"Supernatural creatures usually come to me when they get in trouble,when they get cursed,when they need potions..."

Hope shakes her head slightly and breathes out"I don't believe you"she says softly.

Lizzie's head snaps towards Hope"Come again?"She challenges the shorter girl as she gets up.

Hope doesn't know what's with the shift in their attitude and atmosphere but the tension in the room was growing thicker and thicker.

"I don't believe you"She eventually says again,this time a tad more confident.

Lizzie smirks and in a split second she raises her left hand,whispers something and Hope is pinned against the wall by a force.Lizzie approaches her some more until they are a few steps away from each other.The short girl groans at the impact and she's engulfed by horror shortly after.

Lizzie closes the space between them to intimidate the other girl some more"What about now?"She almost growls into Hope's ear"Still don't believe me,Hope?"She asks innocently,pulling away.

The other girl tries to wiggle out of whatever is holding her in place but it is physically impossible.She then shakes her head as an answer to Lizzie’s question.

Something about the way _the witch_ is holding her captive and unable to move against the wall replaces the horror Hope is feeling with a different feeling,something she shouldn’t feel.

Of course she is afraid of Lizzie,who wouldn’t be?The girl just made her fly across the room and slammed her on a goddamn wall only by snapping her fingers.And something about this whole thing only turned Hope on.Instead of wanting to break free and run out of the blonde’s apartment as fast as she can,Hope only wants Lizzie to show her more of what she can do.

“Tell me Hope...”Lizzie smirks and says softly,still inches away from the shorter girl”all those times you heard me through your thin walls and thought I was screwing those people”She waves her hand softly and Hope feels how she’s being pressed even harder against the cold surface”did you ever picture yourself being pinned like this by me?”The question sounds rather innocent but Lizzie still has that devilish grin and spark in her eyes and it makes Hope swallow hard and close her eyes for a few seconds.

She eventually shrugs and looks directly at Lizzie.

“Use your words”She husks.

Hope whimpers and tenses up”Will you put me down,please?”She collects herself as she comes back to her senses.She receives a nod and it feels like she’s floating for a split second as Lizzie doesn’t just let her flop but she carefully places her down.

There is an awkward silence for what seems like ages and neither of them doesn’t know how to move past what just happened.Hope feels embarrassed especially by the fact that she let herself seem so vulnerable in front of the other girl whereas Lizzie is trying to process her previous actions.She’s never been this bold before.

Hope finally stutters out”I-I should get going”She says softly”I need time to process this.All of it”She refers both to the fact that Lizzie just did _magic_ and to their little moment.She grabs the key that probably fell out of her pocket when she was pushed up against the wall and leaves.

Lizzie watches her before she rushes out of her own apartment”Hope wait”She calls after her and Hope turns around confused” _Solve_ ”She whispers and Hope’s door flies open.

Hope’s eyes widen once again as she isn’t used to the whole ‘witches and magic are real’ thing and she barely manages to let out a weak ‘thank you’.Lizzie only smiles back and nods then turns around and slams the door of her own apartment shut after she walks in,leaving Hope alone in the hallways but not for long as the girl copies Lizzie’s actions.

She is still in shock and all she does is plop herself on her bed and sigh loudly as she covers her eyes with her hands and starts to go through every single thing that happened today,trying to find some logic.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs a part 2 tbh but idk


End file.
